1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a general purpose geometric form which can be used as a sewing auxiliary tool, a tailor's square, a carpenter's square, and by students in order to take measurements, trace curves, or to prepare special drawings. The invention more particularly relates to a sewing auxiliary tool which includes metric and English scales plus smoothly adds five basic sewing curves to its shape, namely: crotch line or curve, neck line or curve, armhole line or curve, hip line or curve, and sleeve cap line or curve.
2. Discussion of the Background
The garment industry is highly competitive and as such the elimination of time consuming steps during all phases of garment production is desired. To produce a garment, a pattern must first be made or modified. Currently, multiple tailor squares or templates are used to produce various curves and lines for dresses, shirts, and trousers. Some of the basic shapes that are repeatedly used are a straight edge, crotch line or curve, neck line or curve, armhole line or curve, hip line or curve, and sleeve cap line or curve. The use of so many geometric shapes to produce a garment consumes much of the garment maker's time. Further exacerbating the garment maker's problem of using so many geometric forms is the use of both English and metric geometric forms displaying measurements of length.
The garment maker's problem is just one example of a similar problem encountered by carpenters and students. Both carpenters and students employ multiple geometric shapes during the measurement of curves, tracing of curves, or during the preparation of special drawings. Thus, there is a need to incorporate into one instrument the basic sewing shapes which include curves and straight lines, and which incorporates both English and metric units of length measurement. Such a device is useful not just for garment workers but also for carpenters, and students.